custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's A Great Day for Learning (script)
(we close and open to the Barney's house, and Robert, Hannah, Jeff, Keesha Maria and Barney doll are going up it) *'Keesha: '(First lines) Oh, That was so much fun today Jeff *'Jeff: '(First lines) It was fun! *'Hannah: '(First word) Thanks. *'Jeff': You're very welcome. *'Maria:' (First lines) I Know It's not a blue it's it purple dinosaur. *'4 Kids: '''Yeah!!!! *'Jeff:' I we sit. *'Robert:' (First lines) Hmm. Why don't we sit on a window. *'Jeff': Okay. *'Keesha: Hmm, I wonder where Barney knows. *(The Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: '(First lines) Whoa! *'Kids: '''Barney! *'Barney: (music starts to Good Morning.) Hi everybody! (yawns) Oh, i guess it's time to get up. (yawns) Good morning, good morning, good morning. Good morning to me and you. Good morning, good morning, good morning. There's so much we can see and do. Good morning to birdies and sun. Good morning to grass and big green trees. Good morning to clouds and sky. Listen to the wind and the buzzing bees. Good morning purple, pink and blue. Good morning to numbers. We love to count. Good morning to friends like and me and you. That's what good morning is all about. *'Barney and Kids: '''Good morning, good morning, good morning. Good morning to the whole wide world. Good morning, good morning, good morning. It's a new learning day for boys and girls. *'Barney: Good morning to your coat and to your hat. *'''Kids: Good morning. *'Barney:' Good morning to the cars and trucks as they drive by. Good morning to your doggie and your cat. Say good morning to your neighbors. Now don't be shy. Good morning to the school, girls and boys. Good morning to the new words that we learn to say. Good morning to sharing games and toys. Good morning to everything we're learning today. *'Barney and Kids: '''Good morning, good morning, good morning. Good morning to the whole wide world. Good morning, good morning, good morning. It's a new learning day for boys and girls. *'Barney:' Good morning everybody! *'Barney and Kids:' Good morning, good morning, good morning. Good morning to the whole wide world. *'Barney: Hi there! *'''Barney and Kids: Good morning, good morning, good morning. It's a new learning day for boys and girls. *'Barney:' Oh, i just can't wait to get started. (music ends) Oh, good morning! *'Maria: '''Barney, I learned about learning about ABC's and 123's. *'Barney: Oh. *'Maria: '''I just love put on a smile on your face. *'Barney: '(music starts to I Put a Smile On.) Of course we will Maria. Early in the morning, when I get dressed Because I always want to look my best. The first thing I do so everyone will see Is put a great big smile on me. I put a smile on, a smile on my face. I put a smile on. I wear it every place. I put a smile on and soon I see. The whole world smiling back at me. Oh, When i smile it makes me feel like formey and fuzzey inside. A smile is pretty, a smile is free. A smile is a gift to you from me. A smile is a present in a special way 'Cause you still get to keep it when you give it away. That's right. *'Barney and Kids: 'I put a smile on, a smile on my face. I put a smile on. *'Barney: I wear it every place. *'Barney and Kids:' I put a smile on and soon I see The whole world smiling back at me. *(Kids laughing) *'Barney: '''Everybody get our your smiles out. *'Barney and Kids:' I put a smile on, a smile on my face. I put a smile on. *'Barney: I wear it every place. *'''Barney and Kids: I put a smile on and soon I see The whole world smiling back at me. *'Barney: '''I put a smile on and soon I see The whole world smiling back at me. (music ends) Oh, After i get up and put on your smiles i'm ready to go. Oh, we had so much to do and learn today. So let's get going. *'Robert: Well, we better go too! See you soon Barney. I'll see you later at the... library. *'Barney: '''Okay. *'Keesha: 'Bye. *'Barney: 'See you soon. *'Jeff: 'Bye Robert. *'Barney: 'So long, bye-bye. Oh, look, Here's Baby Bop and BJ. *'BJ: '(First lines) Hi Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi. *'Baby Bop: '(First lines) Good morning, Barney. *'Barney: 'Good morning. *'Baby Bop: 'Hey, Where you going. *'Barney: 'Oh, It such a beautiful day, i thought i go for a walk. Would you liked to come along. *'BJ: Oh, yeah! *'Baby Bop': Goodie. Can you go across the street. *'BJ: '''Oh, Be caureful Sissy. Remember what to do before you cross the street. *'Baby Bop: I know BJ, Hold a grown ups hand. And look both ways. *'''Barney: That's right, Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: '''A-Huh. *(music starts Look Both Ways) *'Barney: Oh, Ho-Ho. Look both ways, when you cross the street. to the left and to the right. Look both ways, when you cross the street. hold a grown-up's hand real tight! *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '''Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, *'Barney and BJ: don't move your feet. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '''Till you look both ways, when you cross the street. *'Barney: Oh, When you cross the street, everyone walk across the street. (laughs) Look both ways, when you cross the street. Here's the reason why. There might be a car or bus or a big truck zooming by. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '''Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, *'Barney and BJ: 'Don't move your feet. *'Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Till you look both ways, when you cross the street. *'Barney: '(laughs) You see a friend on the other side of the street. You can wave and shout "Hello!" *'Maria: 'Hello! *'Barney: 'Don't ever cross the street by yourself. First get help from a grown-up you know. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: 'Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, *'Barney and BJ: Don't move your feet. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: '''Till you look both ways, when you cross the street.Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, when you cross the street. Look both ways, *'Barney and BJ:' don't move your feet. *'Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids: Till you look both ways, when you cross the street. (music ends) *'Keesha: '''Wow! That was the best acroos the street today Barney. *'Barney: 'Me too! *'Hannah: I see it. Category:Custom Scripts